


Prompt: Numb

by Rangergirl3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Keith is the survivor of more than one traumatic event.Lance tries to help his friend through the emotional shock that follows after a traumatic experience.(This can be read as a continuation of the previous four prompts, but it can also be read on its own or as a followup to my story 'Shards of Glass', which is where Lance realizes that Keith has lived through a lot of emotional and psychological abuse.)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506101
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Prompt: Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are, Glosquid! Thank you for your patience! :-) <3 <3 <3

It started with a headache.

At first, Keith thought it was just brought on by stress. Sometimes, headaches just happened, and the best he figured he could do was to take some kind of pain meds that worked for a part-Galra, part-human person and go on with his day, hoping that tactic would take some of the edge off of the discomfort.

Unfortunately, the headache just got worse as the day went on. 

When the time came for group training, Keith asked Coran if he could go lie down for a half-hour before joining in. Coran suggested that one of the others come with Keith, just so that he wouldn't be alone if the pain got worse instead of better.

Keith hesitated before agreeing to the idea. He wasn't used to a group of people being so willing to help him. It was taking some getting used to.

Especially when the person who volunteered to be of assistance was Lance.

* * *

Lance wasn't annoying anymore - or, at least, not as annoying as Keith had once found him.

Maybe they were getting to know each other better, but they certainly had vastly different personalities and experiences.

Lance had grown up in a big family who had loved him. Keith had grown up alone in a family that had, put simply, wanted him gone as fast as possible. 

On more than one occasion, Lance had talked about how much he missed his mom's hugs. 

Keith...Keith hadn't ever known his mom. So, could it really be said that he missed her?

If you never knew someone, could you truly miss them? Or could you only feel the absence of their presence? Was it the same thing?

Keith doesn't know the answer to that question, but what he does know is that the headache has gotten much, much worse.

When the pain got this bad, the past was never far away, even the parts you wished weren't there.

No.

 _Especially_ the parts you wished weren't there.

* * *

* * *

Lance tapped lightly on the door, but heard no answer.

"Keith?"

When there was no reply, Lance nudged the door open with a finger and peered in, careful not to let too much light from the hallway spill into Keith's room.

"Hey, Keith, just wanted to c-"

It's only then that Lance sees that Keith is curled up into a fetal position on the bed, shivering and staring at the far wall.

As the Blue Paladin darts over, he sees that Keith's shirt is damp with sweat. So is the pillowcase under his head.

"Keith?"

At the sound of his name, Keith seems to return to the present moment, but instead of answering, he just closes his eyes. Lance stops in his tracks, unsure of what to do.

Keith doesn't look like he's had any rest. If anything, he seems more agitated than ever.

* * *

* * *

"I'm n-not - worthless, right?"

The question takes Lance by complete surprise. 

"What? Keith - of course you're not worthless - y -"

"But - but I f-feel - worthless. Almost all the t-time -"

Lance takes another step forwards, but stops when he sees that Keith's eyes are still tightly closed. Maybe, right now, Keith just needs someone to listen. 

" 'c-'cause - "

Keith's breathing is ragged and uneven. He hasn't stopped shaking.

"-'cause so many - s-so many different - p-people - 've s-said - I am w-worthless - a-and - I d-don't -"

Lance swallows back tears. Oh, man, this is - this is _bad_. He opens his mouth to answer, but shuts it again as Keith continues.

"-but - you - you know - that your - your mom l-loves - you - but - I - I _don't_ and - and it -"

As the tears begin trickling down Keith's face, Lance slowly reaches out a hand and puts two of his fingers on Keith's wrist, just to let Keith know that he's nearby. When Keith doesn't recoil from the touch, Lance murmurs a question, asking if it's okay for him to stay, or if Keith would rather he go and get Shiro.

Keith shakes his head.

"M-Maybe - l-later - but - Lance?"

Lance nods, even though Keith can't see it, and clasps Keith's hand in both of his.

"Yeah?"

"-I - w-wish - I had - a mom - like you - b-but -"

Lance swallows back tears once more. Oh, man.

"-'m just - I don't know if - if mine even - _w_ - _wanted_ me - and it - _h-hurts_ \- "

Lance reaches around Keith's shoulders and gently pulls him into a hug, doing his best to convey how much he wishes he could say something to help.

Soon, he'll go and get Shiro, and see if there's anything more he can do.

But for now, he'll just listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for your comments and kudos - they mean so much to me! :-) <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr - come say hi :D


End file.
